Versuch
Testdurchlauf 1. Nur langsam wachte ich wieder auf. Ich wagte es nicht meine Augen zu öffnen, hieß die Dunkelheit trotz allem Willkommen. Ich hatte einfach nicht den Mut meinen Wachtraum zu beenden. Mir wollte einfach nicht einfallen wo ich mich befand. Um meine Augen nicht öffnen zu müssen konzentriere ich mich auf meine verbliebenen Sinne. An meine Ohren drangen Schreie, die von Frauen, wie ich annahm. Es jagte mir einen Schauer nach dem nächsten über den Rücken. In meinem Magen breitete sich ein flaues Gefühl aus. Schmerzhaft schluckte ich gegen den Reiz in meiner Kehle an und versuchte mich auf andere Geräusche zu konzentrieren. Was ich nun hörte war wesentlich schlimmer als das Vorherige. Es waren Peitschenhiebe, die mich nun zusammenzucken ließen. Doch worauf trafen sie? Ich streckte meinen Hörsinn noch weiter aus. Es klang nach nackter Haut. Mein Herz begann zu rasen. Die ausgepeitschten schrien um Gnade. Wie hatte ich das vorher nur nicht erkennen können? Ihr Peiniger kannte offensichtlich kein Erbarmen. Ich ließ von den Geräuschen ab und sog den Geruch der Umgebung in mir auf. Übler Gestank schlug mir entgegen und ich konnte ihn nicht zuordnen. Gegen jede Vernunft merkte ich deutlich, dass sich Neugierde in mir breit machte. Oh Gott, seist du verdammt als du die Neugierde erfandest. Ich musste all meinen Mut zusammenkratzen um auch nur eines meiner Augen zu öffnen. Als sich mein Magen umdrehte bereute ich diese Entscheidung wieder. Vor mir war ein Meer aus Blut, lediglich unterbrochen durch die ein oder andere Leiche. Unkontrolliertes Zittern erfasste meinen Körper. Ich öffnete leicht würgend mein zweites Auge und schaute an mir herunter. Meine Kleidung war zerrissen, bedeckten nur noch lose die gepeinigte Haut. Blaue Flecken und Risse übersäten meinen zerbrechlichen Leib. Vorsichtig versuchte ich zu ergründen woher der schlimmste Schmerz kam. Ich saß eng gedrück an einer kalten, kratzigen Wand, wodurch mein Körper vom Rücken ausgehend Wellen des Schmerzes durch mich hindurch sandte.Vorsichtig versuchte ich mich etwas umzusetzen um der Kälte zu entrinnen. Alles was es mir einbrachte war ein stechendes Gefühl an meinen Handgelenken. Mit den Augen verfolgte ich ich die Ursache der Mater. Schwere Ketten aus Eisen führten von meinen Handgelenken zur Wand. Ich drehte mich leicht zur Seite um ein besseres Gefühl für meine Reichweite zu bekommen. Weitere Schmerzen rasten durch meinen Körper. Grummelnd schob ich mich in meine Ausgangsposition zurück, es war wohl doch die beste Idee still abzuwarten. Eine dünne Stimme durchschnitt meine kleine Welt voller Qualen. „Lass … es … lieber … Bisher ist niemand aus seinen Fängen entkommen … Niemand!“ Ich drehte meinen Kopf in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. Sie gehörte einer jungen Frau deren Körper mit blutenden Wunden übersäht war. Ihren Blutunterlaufenden Augen fehlte jeder der Glanz. Abgestumpft ohne sämtliche Lebensenergie schien ihr Blick auf den Leichen zu liegen. In mir stritten sich die verschiedensten Gefühle um die Oberhand. (Gefühlsduselei bitte hier einfügen) Um mich zu beschäftigen versuchte ich sie genauer zu mustern. Ihr Haar hing in fettigen Strähnen hinunter, die Kleider lagen zerrissen und rot gefärbt durch das Blut auf ihrer geschundenen Haut. Der Bauch der jungen Frau wölbte sich kugelförmig nach oben, es hatte den Anschein als stünde sie kurz vor ihrer Niederkunft. Sie wirkte Blass, wie ein Häufchen elend hockte sie dort an die Wand gekettet. Uns erwartete also das gleiche Schicksal. „Wer ist er?“ „Niemand weiß es, denn niemand hat es jemals geschafft ihm zu entkommen.“ Ich schluckte schwer. In ihren Augen schien endlose Trauer mich einlullen zu wollen. Als wenn sie Mitleid für mich empfinden würde. Sie hätte genau so gut eine liebende Mutter sein können die ihrem Kind versucht zu sagen, dass der Vater gestorben sei. Trotz ihrer Niedergeschlagenheit schien sie etwas beruhigendes zu verströmen. „Wer bist du?“ Tatsächlich musste ich darüber nachdenken, wer ich war. Es fehlten mir jegliche Erinnerungen an alles, was vor meinem Aufwachen gewesen ist. „Ehrlich gesagt, ich kann dir leider nicht sagen wer ich bin. Kannst du mir denn sagen wo ich mich befinde? Sie schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf. Ich wandte seufzend den Blick von ihr ab und versuchte mich meiner Umgebung weiter bewusst zu werden. Es war ein großer Raum. Unzählige Frauen waren an die Wände gekettet, wesentlich mehr als die Leichen vor mir auf dem Boden. Die Fenster waren in etwa auf der Höhe von drei Metern angebracht, schmal, sodass nur vereinzelt Licht in den Raum fiel. Einer der Sonnenstrahlen fiel auf etwas Eisernes. Eine riesige Tür, der einzige Weg aus diesem Gefängnis. Blut und Kratzspuren waren auf der Oberfläche zu erkennen. Mit einem schweren Quietschen öffnete sie sich und das Licht fiel auf drei große dunkle Gestalten … 2. Sie traten in den Raum. Ihre Schritte brachten das Blut dazu auf dem Boden leichte Wellen zu schlagen. Jedes Mal wenn ihre Füße durch das Blut schnitten lösten sie schmierige Geräusche aus. Mein Magen gurgelte. Ich hob den Blick und betrachtete die Kreaturen genauer. Wie Hypnotisierend starrte ich auf die Wesen die nun im Raum standen. In ihren Gesichtern lag etwas unheilvolles. Sie waren größer als gewöhnliche Menschen, sicher weit über zwei Meter. An ihren Schläfen prangten riesige, gewundene Hörner. Ihre Rücken zierten ledrige Flügel mit Widerhaken. Mein Atem ging flacher als sie begannen zu sprechen. „Wir sollen die kleine nehmen.“ Der Größte von ihnen hob seine riesige Hand. Es war mehr eine Pranke, so groß war sie. Seine Finger waren lang, feingliedrig und endeten in extrem langen Fingernägeln die nun geradewegs auf mich zeigten. Schock machte sich in meinem Magen breit und lähmte meine Glieder. Nun würde ich erfahren welches Schicksal ich nun mit den anderen teilte. Die Schockstarre ließ nach und mein Körper zitterte als die Wesen immer weiter auf mich zukamen. Trotzdem konnte ich einfach nicht die Augen von ihnen lassen. Die junge Frau schrie auf und schien sich zusammenzukrampfen. Die drei schnellten herum und endlich konnte ich meinen Blick von ihnen lösen. Die Kreatur, de zuvor mir näher gekommen war, wanderte nun zu der jungen Frau. Sie kreisten sie nahezu ein. „Nehmen wir sie. Er freut sich bestimmt mehr über sie.“ Sie lösten die Fesseln und packten ihre Handgelenke. Als sie hinter den Gestalten her geschliffen wurde warf sie mir noch einen letzten Blick zu. Wieder dieser sanfte Ausdruck einer liebenden Mutter mit ihren so dumpfen Augen. Sie raunte mir noch etwas zum Abschied zu bevor die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss viel. „Lebewohl.“ Meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Das hätte sie nicht tun sollen. Sie hatte doch keinen Grund dafür gehabt mir mein Leben zu retten wo ich nicht ein Mal wusste wer ich war. Etwas wütend starrte ich auf die Tür. Sie hätten wirklich mich nehmen sollen. Es war nicht fair, dass sie meinetwegen leiden musste. Schuldgefühle und Panik ließen meinen Magen zusammenkrampfen. Tausende Gedanken fluteten meinen Kopf und endlich ließ ich meine Tränen rollen. Perspektivwechsel: die junge Frau Sie weinte. Welch ein armes Kind. Mein Unterleib zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. „Scheiße!“ Den Kreaturen schien es nichts auszumachen, dass ich fluchte. Die Wände zogen an mir vorbei während meine ohnehin schon geschundene Haut auf dem Boden schliff. Ich hatte mich schon vor langer Zeit meinem Schicksal hingegeben, das Mädchen hatte noch einen langen Weg vor sich. Meiner endete jäh in einem etwas kleinerem Raum. Er war höchstens 2 Meter 30 hoch, denn die Wesen duckten sich vorsichtig und schauten immer wieder abschätzend zur Decke. Offensichtlich war ihnen diese geringe Höhe sehr suspekt. Gut so. Die Fenster waren hier wesentlich größer als im Leichensaal. In der Mitte war eine Art OP-Tisch. Der größte von ihnen, das Monster welches mich durch die Flure geschliffen hatte beugte sich nun zu mir herunter. Er schob seine Arme unter meinen Körper und hob mich sanft hoch. Ich wusste allerdings, dass er mir nichts gutes tun wollte. Die Kreatur legte mich auf den Tisch und fesselte mich daran. Eine weitere Welle des Schmerzes lief über meinen Körper. Es war so unerträglich, dass ich aufschreie. Das Wesen blieb neben mir stehen. Seine dunklen Augen lagen auf mir, das Gesicht war zu einem Grinsen verzogen, welches seine Fangzähne zum Vorschein brachte. Die anderen hatten sich zur Tür zurück gezogen. Sie redeten leise mit jemandem. „Meister, euer nächstes Opfer ist bereit.“ Der Angesprochene begann zu lachen. Es triefte voller Bosheit und in mir machte sich Panik breit. Noch eine Flut fürchterlicher Schmerzen lief über meinen Körper und entlockte mir einen kehligen Schrei. Als die Welle endlich verebbte brachte ich nur noch ein Wimmern heraus. Die Wehen wurden immer stärker und verlangten ihren Tribut von mir. Vor lauter Schmerz hatte ich nicht bemerkt wie jemand herangetreten war. Ich hob meinen Kopf leicht und dann sah ich ihn. Er schaute beinahe aus wie ein Junge, höchstens 18 Jahre alt. (Bearbeitungsschnitt!!!) Bedrohlich kam er mir immer näher und ich zitterte unsicher. Wenn es nach mir ginge war er mir bereits viel zu nahe. Er hob seine rechte Hand und legte sie auf meinen Kugelförmigen Bauch. Ich bekam Gänsehaut und zitterte am gesamten Körper. Grinsend nahm er es zur Kentniss und strich mir sanft über die Haut und schaute mir tief in die Augen. „Bleib ruhig, ganz ruhig Liebes. Ich tu dir doch gar nichts. Noch nichts.“ Er ließ seine Hand weiter herunter gleiten. Ihr Weg führte über meinen prallen Bauch, meinen Unterleib entlang hin zu meinen Schenkeln. Er legte seine linke Hand nun ebenfalls auf meinen Unterleib und schob seine Finger unter den Saum meiner Unterhose. Er packte zu und riss daran. Der Stoff knirschte als er unter der Spannung kaputt ging. Sein ruhiges, sanftes Lächeln passte einfach nicht zu seinen Handlungen. Die Kleidung fiel von meinem Körper und entblößte meine nun ungeschützte Mitte. Sein Grinsen vertiefte sich und er ließ seine rechte Hand weiter wandern. Ein Schauer lief mir unter seinen Berührungen über den Körper und ließen meinen Körper erbeben. Seine warmen Finger legten sich auf meine Mitte und streichelte sanft darüber. Immer wieder strich er drüber um dann seine Hand wieder weg zu nehmen. Er triezte mich. Wohliges Schauern erfüllte mich jedes Mal wenn er mich berührte. Ich beruhigte mich zunehmend bis ein zerreißender Schmerz mich aufschreien ließ. Panisch schaute ich zu ihm hoch und blickte in ein breites Grinsen. Ich spürte wie seine Finger in meinem heißen, trockenen Tunnel an den Wänden kratzten. Meine Schmerzensgrenze wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt als eine weitere Wehe über meinen Körper hinweg lief. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit um seine komplette Hand in mich zu stoßen. Mein Hals war bereits kratzig vom Schreien sodass ich nur noch keuchen konnte. In mir brannte dieser unglaubliche Schmerz und das Grinsen des Jungen verschwamm vor meinen Augen. „Na meine Schöne? Tut es weh? Mir ist es aber noch nicht genug …. Schmerz!“ Seine Stimme war so unendlich sanft. Es trieb mir Tränen in die Augen. Mein Peiniger wandte sich kurz von mir ab um den beiden Wesen auf einer anderen Sprache etwas zuzurufen. Sie klang Eigenartig, anders als alles was ich jemals zuvor gehört hatte. Ich verstand nicht was sie sagten, aber die beiden Wesen verschwanden und der Junge widmete sich mir zu. Doch er wirkte irgendwie verändert. Beinahe als wäre er unruhig. Seine linke Hand begann über meinen Bauch zu streicheln während er mich mit seiner Rechten weiter quälte. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit waren die beiden noch immer nicht wieder gekommen und er schien es Leid zu sein noch weiter warten zu sollen. Er zog seine rechte Hand aus mir zurück und betrachtete sie eingehend. Mit einem zischen kam eine schmale Klinge aus seiner Hand geschossen. Mir stockte der Atem. Ich wusste ganz genau was das zu bedeuten hatte. Angestrengt presste ich die Worte aus mir die mir durch den Kopf schossen. „Du Bastard! Ich dachte Assassinen kämpfen für Frieden und Gerechtigkeit.“ „Wer hat gesagt, dass ich ein Assassine bin? Diese Klingen, dich ich in mir habe, wurden mir schon gegeben als ich noch ein sehr kleines Kind war. Meine Mutter hatte große Hoffnungen in mich gesetzt, doch das kann dir völlig egal sein mein Püppchen. Du solltest lieber ruhig bleiben oder bestehst du darauf, dass ich dich zum Schweigen bringe?“ Er bückte sich über mich und drückte mir seine rauen Lippen sanft auf meine. Ich versuchte mich zu wehren, seinen Lippen zu entrinnen doch er drückte mich unter sich nur noch fester auf den Tisch. Verzweifelt stöhnte ich auf als er seine Hand wieder über meine Mitte streicheln ließ. Wimmernd versuchte ich ihm komplett zu entkommen doch er hob nur seine Hand und rammte mir mit all seiner Kraft die Klinge in meinen Bauch. Es trieb mit Tränen in die Augen und ich schrie vor Schmerz auf. Seine Klinge glitt durch meine Haut und schlitzte mir den Bauch auf. Der Schmerz war kaum auszuhalten, doch er drückte mich noch immer mit seinen Lippen den Tisch herunter. Ein Schrei durchschnitt den Raum. Er löste ich von mir und schob seine Hände in meinen Bauch. Er nahm das Baby hoch und durchtrennte dabei die Nabelschnur. Das Kind begann lauter zuschreien. Mein Kind. Glücksgefühle wärmten meinen Körper und ließen mich für einen Moment all den Schmerz vergessen. Er wiegte das Kind für einen Moment in seinem Arm und stach dann zu. Es beschwerte sich nur kurz und wurde dann völlig still. Viele Stiche übersäten den kleinen Körper doch die an der Brust waren die schlimmsten. Es war tot. Nichtmal eine Stunde war es alt geworden. Ich weinte und schrie wieder. Wut, Verzweiflung und Trauer erfüllten mich vollkommen. Er interessierte sich nicht für meinen Protest. Er drückte das tote Kind in die Hände des letzten Monsters der noch hier war. Ich schaute in die Augen des Wesens. Es wirkte für einen Moment so, als würde sich Trauer in seine Augen schleichen. Sein Blick lag nur für einen Bruchteil der Sekunde auf mir, dann wandte er sich mit dem winzigen Körper in seinen Armen ab und verließ den Raum. Mein Peiniger grinste mich an und brachte sein Gesicht direkt vor meines. Seine Finger strichen sanft meinen Hals entlang zu meiner Brust. Panik erfüllte mich. Er drückte ein weiteres Mal seine Lippen auf meine und stach dann zu. Die Klinge rammte sich in mein Herz. Tränen rannen über meine Wange während sein Kuss jegliche Proteste meinerseits erstickte. Vor meinen Augen verschwamm alles immer weiter. Dunkle Punkte rahmten mein Blickfeld immer weiter ein. Weinend gab ich mich der Dunkelheit hin, sie wirkte warm und einladend. Empfing mich in all ihrer Bracht. 3. Sichtwechsel: Mädchen Mir wollte einfach nicht einfallen warum diese junge Frau für mich ihr Leben gegeben hatte. Es war einfach zu unlogisch. Es gab doch keinen Grund für sie, mir mein Leben zu retten. Meine Gedanken wurden erneut von dem Quietschen der Tür unterbrochen. Erschrocken drückte ich mich an die kalte Wand. Doch statt dieser seltsamen Wesen waren es dieses Mal drei in schwarz gekleidete Menschen die eintraten. Das Licht ließ sie nur halb so gruselig erscheinen wie zuvor noch die Kreaturen. Sie waren wesentlich kleiner als die behörnten Kreaturen. Vielleicht gerade mal 1.80m groß. Sie kamen auf mich zu, nahmen mir die Fesseln ab und packten grob nach meinen Handgelenken. Ihre Hände waren rau. Zwei von ihnen flankierten mich je rechts und links und rissen mich auf die Füße. Es fühlte sich an als würden sie mir die Arme ausreißen wollen. Wackelig gaben meine Beine unter mir nach und ich sackte nach unten. Sie schoben mir ihre Arme weiter unter meine und hoben mich weiter hoch. Ich schliff mehr über den Boden als dass ich mit ihnen Schritt hielt. Auf dem Boden waren Blutspuren und machten deutlich, dass so manch eines der Opfer blutend über den Boden gezogen worden war. Das war hier eher eine Folteranstalt als alles andere. Meine Augen brannten und Tränen der Verzweiflung rannen mir über das Gesicht. Die Tür fiel quietschend hinter uns zu und der dritte setzte sich an die Spitze unserer kleinen Gruppe. Sie schienen das Blut auf dem Boden gar nicht mehr zu bemerken. Die Wände waren mit Kratzspuren versehen und waren nur schwach durch Wandkerzen beleuchtet. Ich schloss die Augen um die Blutspuren nicht weiter sehen zu müssen. Der Weg führte zwei Mal recht, ein Mal links und einen unendlich lange Strecke geradeaus. Nicht ein Mal die Tür wollte ich sehen, durch die wir gingen. Wie ein schlechter Traum rauschte alles an mir vorbei. Vielleicht hört es ja auf wenn ich das nächste Mal meine Augen öffne. Doch als ich sie öffnete sah ich nur einen hell beleuchteten Raum mit einer Streckbank in der Mitte. An einer der Wände lehnten zwei junge Männer. Sie taxierten mich mit ihren Blicken. Einer von ihnen war sehr jung, 17, vielleicht 18. Er hatte türkisfarbene Augen und in seinem Gesicht lag ein unheilvolles, bösartiges Grinsen. Der schmächtige Körper war völlig mit Blut befleckt. Sein Gesicht war schmal und scharf geschnitten. Die Wangenknochen waren sehr hoch, ließen seine strahlenden Augen schmal und bösartig erscheinen. Seine Lippen schienen spröde, rissig wie im Winter bei Kälte. Er bewegte seine rechte Hand ständig, es schien als wartete er nur darauf, dass ich ihm näher kam. Bei jeder Bewegung seiner Hand war ein leises zischendes Geräusch zu hören, als würde ein Messer oder etwas dergleichen aus seiner Hand kommen nur um kurz darauf wieder verschwinden. Der zweite war deutlich kräftiger als der andere. Er überragte ihn um etwa 10 Zentimeter. Er war offensichtlich auch älter als der kleinere. Wenn ich schätzen sollte würde ich Mitte 20 sagen. Sein Auftreten war alles in allem sehr grob. Sein Gesicht war ebenso breit wie seine Schultern. Die Kinnpartie war kräftig, grob und breit. Sein Gesicht war hart und wettergegerbt. Augen und Stirn waren von einer Kapuze bedeckt. Er war vollständig in rote Lederklamotten gekleidet. Über seine Schulter baumelte ein lederner Köcher mit einem dutzend Pfeile darin. Meine Begleiter zogen mich durch den Raum auf die beiden zu. Bei ihnen angekommen schubsten sie mich vor ihre Füße. Schmerzhaft fiel ich auf meine Knie und Ellenbogen. Ich spürte wie der Boden meine Haut zerriss. Leise wimmerte ich und ließ meine Tränen über die Wangen rollen. Auch wenn die Frau versucht hatte mich zu retten hatte es doch im Endeffekt nichts gebracht, ich würde ebenso ihr Schicksal teilen wie alle anderen die hier landeten. Vorsichtig hob ich meinen Kopf und sah von unten zu ihnen herauf. Sie könnten unterschiedlicher nicht sein. Einer blass und schmächtig, der andere gebräunt und grobschlächtig. Einmal diese funkelnden türkisfarbenen Augen, auf der anderen Seite die mysteriösen beinahe schwarzen Augen. Direkt vor mir begannen die beiden sich zu streiten. „Sie gehört mir!“ Die Stimme erfüllte grollend den Raum. Dunkel und mysteriös wie sein komplettes Wesen. Die Stimme die ihm antwortete war unnatürlich sanft und hatte einen beruhigenden Unterton, auch wenn sie aufgebracht zu sein schien. „Nein, mir!“ „Du hattest die letzte schon. Ich bin jetzt dran.“ Sie stritten eine Ewigkeit. Ich wartete ruhig ab, ohne mich zu bewegen. Darauf wartend, mein Schicksal zu empfangen. Sie wandten sich mir zu als sie endlich fertig mit ihrer Diskussion waren. Der Größere beugte sich zu mir hinunter und legte seine Arme um meinen Körper. Er hob mich hoch und warf mich über seine Schulter. Der Aufprall presste mir für einen Moment die Luft aus den Lungen. Ich quittierte es mit einem Keuchen und versuchte meinen Magen daran zu hindern seinen Inhalt hochzuwürgen. Grob warf er mich nach vorn auf die Streckbank. Uff! Stöhnend blieb ich einfach unbeweglich liegen. Er drückte mich flach auf das Holz. Sanft schob er meine Arme und Beine an die Ecken und fesselte sie mit Ketten. Panik legte meinen Körper lahm, ließ all meine Glieder versteifen. Mit den Augen verfolgte ich nervös jede einzelne Bewegung des Mannes. Sie waren ungewöhnlich anmutig für einen so grobschlächtigen Mann. Er war doch eigentlich viel zu groß und zu massig für jegliche Art von Anmut und trotzdem wirkte alles was er tat lässig. Wie Beiläufig ließ er seinen Köcher von der Schulter rutschen und wandte sich der Mechanik der Streckbank zu. Es klickte drei Mal als er am Rad drehte und ich wurde etwas in die Länge gezogen. Vor Schmerz erlaubte ich ich dem Schrei meiner Kehle zu entrinnen. Doch diese durfte ich kurz darauf teuer bereuen. Denn je mehr ich jammerte desto weiter ließ er das Rad klicken. Klick, klick. Es trieb mir Tränen in die Augen so sehr schmerzte es. Er trat neben mein Gesicht und wischte mir sanft die Tränen von den Wangen. Er folgte den Konturen meines Gesichts und ließ sein Finger ruhig zu meinem Hals gleiten. Von seiner Haut ging eine unglaubliche Hitze aus die mich erschaudern ließ. Sie suchten sich ihren Weg über meine Brust. Er verweilte an meinen flachen Brüsten und legte seinen Daumen vorsichtig auf meinen Nippel. Ich riss vor Schreck meine Augen auf und versuchte seinen Blick einzufangen. Sie waren völlig tiefgründig, so dunkel und mysteriös. Ganz leicht begann er meinen Nippel zu massieren was in mir einen gar sehnsüchtigen Schmerz auslöste. Wellen der Lust strömten über meinen Körper. Mit einem Bedauern schaute ich auf seine Finger die von meinem hart werdenden Nippel abließen und weiter nach unten glitten. Erschaudernd musste ich mich seinen Berührungen hingeben. Mein Bauch kribbelte wohlig warm als er darüber streichelte. Seine zweite Hand schob sich unter meinen Rücken. Er ließ die Knöpfe meiner Hose aufspringen, einen nach dem anderen. Ängstlich hielt ich die Luft an. Was er bloß vor hat, so tief. Er hob meine Hüfte ganz leicht an und zog seine rechte Hand kurz zurück. Ganz leicht gebückt schien er nach etwas zu greifen, ein reich verzierter Dolch. Der Griff war besetzt mit Rubinen. Er setzte die Klinge am Stoff an und durchtrennte ihn als würde er durch Butter schneiden. Er fiel von mir herunter und mein mysteriöser Peiniger wischte ihn unter mir vom Tisch herunter. Er legte mich sanft ab und brachte sein Gesicht dicht an meine Mitte. Ganz sanft pustete er über meinen Eingang. Sein Atem war warm und kuschelig. Mein Körper vibrierte unter seinem Atem. Unwohl wandte ich mich unter seinen Liebkosungen. Irgendwas stimmte an diesem Zerrbild einfach nicht. Doch ich kam nicht weiter dazu mir zu überlegen was nicht stimmte. Er senkte seinen Kopf und drückte seine Lippen an meinen Kitzler. Ein weiterer Schauer lief über meinen Körper. Wohlige Wonne erfüllte mich als er seine Mund öffnete und seine raue Zunge strich über mein sanftes Fleisch. Wellen von Lust überkamen mich und drückte mich gegen meine Fesseln. Sanftes Stöhnen entwich meinen Lippen und er intensivierte den Druck auf meiner Haut. Sanfter Druck baute sich in meiner Mitte auf und meine Schamlippen wurden mehr und mehr mit meinem Liebessaft getränkt. Ich konnte es gar nicht verhindern, es war zu schön, dieses Gefühl welches er mir gab. Mein Kopf drückte hart gegen das Holz der Streckbank und ich bäumte mich auf um mich noch fester an ihn zu drücken. Ich war so kurz davor den Druck loszuwerden. Da hob er den Kopf und schaute mir ins Gesicht. Wimmernd hob ich den Kopf und erwiderte seinen Blick. Diese tiefen Augen voller Dunkelheit. In seinem schönen ebenmäßigen Gesicht stahl sich ein Grinsen. Es war voller Bosheit und entblößte seine kräftigen, spitzen Fangzähne. Mir lief es bei dem Anblick dieses Grinsens Eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Jegliche Hitze und Leidenschaft war verschwunden. Er senkte seinen Kopf wieder, doch anstatt mich weiter zu liebkosen biss er nun zu. Er riss und zerrte an meinem empfindlichen Fleisch und ich spürte wie Blut aus den Wunden schoss. Er saugte an meinen Wunden, nahm völlig selbstverständlich mein Blut auf. Meine Sicht wurde fleckig und verrutschte vor meinen Augen. Wohlige Dunkelheit umhüllte mich, hieß mich willkommen. Ich gab mich ihr hin, wie ein Kind das von seiner Mutter sanft in den Schlaf gewogen wird. Ich wurde so müde, es war so einfach sich ihr hinzugeben. Es war so angenehm …